


The Other Eternal Question

by Kalloway



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angeal's Penis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zack ponders.(featuring the original full-size introduction)





	The Other Eternal Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).

> Originally posted May 20, 2006. Baaaasically when we first saw art for Angeal and... well, you know, I did promise it...
> 
> _Tonight's obsession - Angeal's Penis. Nomura has given that man schlong to spare. Though I am not complaining about his ample wang. To the contrary, I am enjoying a lovely backdrop of his junk despite wishing that it wasn't so completely covered in, well, clothing. Because a cock like that shouldn't be wasted._
> 
> _In honor of my newfound obsession with Angeal's massive manhood, I wrote she who gave me the gift of generous genitals, Kitty, a little ficlet about... Angeal's Penis! *performance art claps*_

There were two things that Zack liked to think about when standing in lines. And sometimes it felt like all he ever did was stand in lines. Lines for laundry, lines for food, lines for weapons, lines for... lines, he figured. At least once he'd stood in a line just to be diverted to another line which somehow involved... a line. Not to mention standing in perfect straight lines at perfect attention for any given bit of pageantry.

The two things did not follow a set order in his mind, either - usually whichever one manifested itself had something to do with whomever he'd either last viewed, was currently viewing, or was going to eventually view.

He couldn't help himself. He liked to look at things, especially to see how they worked. Or how they were built. Though those were quite possibly the same thought, only different.

But the two things that Zack liked to think about while lingering in lines were fairly well spaced from one another. Or at least occurred on two different people, at least one of which he was almost always around, if not both.

And while normally in the evenings he'd stand in line to see if anyone had sent him mail, despite his bad habit of never sending anything himself while glancing over at Sephiroth digging through large manila envelopes all marked with the ShinRa logo, things had taken a sudden turn halfway through the evening.

So instead of glancing over at Sephiroth and trying to sneak just far enough to the right to peer into Sephiroth's jacket to see just the hint of one of the man's elusive nipples, Zack found himself on his knees, almost thankful that he hadn't had his nightly honor of wondering if Sephiroth wore that outfit because he liked the feel of that jacket rubbing against his body all day.

More often than not, when lingering on that thought well into the night, it would change and grow into a full-blown fantasy about Sephiroth and bondage. Because Sephiroth would look good tied up with his legs spread, blushing.

Normally, that would be the moment where he'd come, his body and mind jumping the gun a little in the dark. But the evening hadn't been a thing near normal, which was why Zack was on his knees, about to answer the other eternal question that nagged at him, especially when he was stuck standing in line.

Angeal's wang. Schlong. Cock. Junk. Package.

As if Angeal didn't draw enough attention naturally, Zack had noticed not long after meeting the man for the first time that one quick diversion of the eyes led to staring. For as long as possible, until Angeal either noticed the downcast eyes or turned enough so that even the profile of his goods vanished from view.

Zack had spent a decent amount of time trying to compute the relative size of Angeal's cock, but without actual experience - hands on experience - there wasn't a clear answer. He tried, at times, though. His favourite for awhile was to random drop things as close to Angeal as possible, which normally got him a scolding and a few hundred push-ups. During which Angeal would stand half over him as Zack tried desperately to get an upward view.

He hadn't noticed, however, that Angeal had caught on to the entire exercise. Though, he assumed as he looked back quickly to make sure that the door to the supply room was quite closed and locked, he probably would have noticed if Angeal had decided to get friendly with _his_ cock.

Zack knew that Angeal was watching him closely, waiting for him to do something other than carefully regard the still-covered object of his obsession. And Zack wasn't entirely sure what was keeping him from just undoing Angeal's pants and taking Angeal's cock in his mouth, licking it to full arousal before pausing to confirm his careful computations on just what size weapon Angeal was packing.

He briefly wondered what he'd do if he ever did find out about Sephiroth's nipples.

Reaching to undo Angeal's pants, one little fact presented itself in a flicker - he did still have Sephiroth's nipples to ponder.


End file.
